Love At First Sight
by SharkyTheBwayFreak
Summary: Aged 11, Nessa and Boq meet for the first time and it's not long before the two fall in love. However, five years later when they arrive at Shiz, it seems Boq has no memory of their love and has moved on. Can they get back together again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my fourth story, but second on . As I support multiple pairings, I thought to myself, "Hmm, I've written 2 Gelphies, and I'm currently in the middle of writing what could be a Fiyeraba, so what next? How about a Bessa?" and then this great idea came to mind. It will start off pre-Shiz, when Elphaba and Boq are 13 and Nessa is 11 (I always pictured Boq to be the same age as Elphaba anyway). It will revolve around Bessa, but will have small hints of Gloq as well. Also, since Boq doesn't have a surname, I have decided to make his surname Gillan, as James Gillan is my favourite Boq. Please rate and review, and keep a watch out for updates on both this story and my other one, **_**Brother of a Witch. **_**Rated K+ for now, and the title may change. So without further ado... enjoy!**

**- Sharky**

**Love At First Sight**

**By SharkyTheBwayFreak**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny afternoon in Munchkinland, and thirteen-year-old Elphaba Thropp was taking her younger sister, Nessarose, for a wheel in the park. Thankfully, there weren't that many people around, which Elphaba was glad for; her green skin attracted unwanted attention from passers-by. This often resulted in teasing, bullying and occasionally fighting, and if it couldn't be any worse, the girls' father, Frex, would show up on the scene. Both sisters knew that Frex despised Elphaba, and no matter how much Nessa stood up for her sister, it continued.

Thankfully, Frex had not come along to the park with them. The only company the girls had, aside from each other, was a small, soft ball. Nessa, who had been confined to a wheelchair all her life, threw the ball as far as she could, while Elphaba would run and get it; she was a very good runner, and a very good catcher too.

"This is fun!," Elphaba yelled excitedly, running after the ball. Nessa had thrown it a long way, longer than she'd ever thrown it before. However, when the ball landed, Elphaba stopped. She gulped as she saw the ball had landed in the middle of the duck pond. If Elphaba even put a finger in the water, her skin would burn in a matter of seconds. Thus, Elphaba didn't feel comfortable being near the water, let alone touch it. She tried to think of what she could do to retrieve the ball, when suddenly she heard her name being called.

"Elphaba!" Nessa called, wheeling herself as fast as possible towards her. Elphaba noticed her sister was getting tired of wheeling herself, so she rushed to wheel her along. "Elphaba, where were you?," Nessa asked worriedly. "Where's the ball?" Elphaba pointed to the ball, which was floating around helplessly in the pond. "Oh," Nessa said. "Right."

Now both girls were bored and had nothing to do. Usually Elphaba had her nose stuck in a book, but she had never thought to bring one with her. Retrieving the ball was helpless; Elphaba's allergy to water prevented her from getting the ball, and Nessa couldn't get it as she couldn't get out of her wheelchair. It seemed all hope was lost, until...

"Excuse me, is this yours?"

Nessa looked up to see a teenage boy holding their ball in his hand. He was smiling at her. Studying the boy closer, Nessa could see that he was quite tall for a Munchkinlander, and he had dark brown hair that stuck up. He was wearing a light blue vest with a white shirt underneath, and he wore black trousers that looked a bit too small for him.

"Err... yeah!," said Nessa, who seemed to be in a little fantasy for some reason. Not taking her eyes off the boy, she took the ball from him and smiled. "My name is Nessarose Thropp," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. "But just call me Nessa. And this is my sister, Elphaba. What's your name?"

"My name is Boq," the boy replied, "Boq Gillan." He bent down to where Nessa held out her hand, and kissed it. Although Boq didn't seem to notice, Nessa's smile grew wider. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," replied Nessa. "You don't mind, do you, Elphaba?"

"I don't mind," Elphaba replied. As Boq got behind Nessa's chair and started to push her, Elphaba brought up the rear, smiling to herself. She was happy that her sister had found her first friend. Or could it be... no, it couldn't, could it?

It wasn't long before Nessa and Boq had bought some ice cream; each of them had three scoops of vanilla. Suddenly, Nessa dropped her ice cream on the grass, and several birds, or possibly Birds, flew down immediately to feed on it. Seeing the hurt in Nessa's eyes, Boq put his arm around her and handed her his ice cream, whilst he lay down on the grass, closed his eyes and went for a little nap.

As Boq slept, Nessa smiled to herself. For the first time in her life, she actually felt happy. She had always felt really happy around Elphaba, and although they got on well, Nessa didn't feel very close to her sister. She had finally found a boy who seemed to like her, and she could hear her heart beating wildly.

To Nessa, it was a love at first sight.

**Hope you enjoyed, please rate and review, and Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to ElianaMargalit, TheGirlDefyingGravity, werewolf-in-training, and grey-eyed-goddess for reviewing the first chapter. grey-eyed-goddess I noticed your comment about the characters' ages... well, I assumed Elphaba and Boq were the same age as they were childhood friends in the book, so I made them the same age, so obviously Nessa, who is two years younger than Elphaba, is also two years younger than Boq. BTW, I would love if more people reviewed my other story, **_**Brother of a Witch**_**, as I was expecting it to be more popular. Anywho, time to write Chapter 2!**

**- Sharky**

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks had passed since Nessa and Boq's meeting in the park, and the two had become very close. Every day at sunset Boq would lift Nessa out of her chair, cover her eyes with a blindfold, and carry her to a mysterious place every time. They would sit on top of a hill, or on the roof of a building, or _somewhere_, and hold hands whilst looking at the beauty of the sunset. Then, to Nessa's thrill and excitement, Boq had asked if he could come round her house, and overjoyed, she had wheeled home as fast as she could to tell her father and sister the good news. She nearly knocked Elphaba over as she wheeled into her arms and held her shoulders, looking into her sister's dark brown eyes with her own.

"Oh, Nessa, that's so wonderful!" Elphaba exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her sister. "My baby sister has a boyfriend, I'm so happy for you," She then let go of her sister and sighed, turning to walk upstairs. Nessa could see that something was wrong.

"Elphaba... what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nessa, I'm fine... just leave me... you and Boq are really happy together, you deserve each other..." She started to walk up the stairs, hiding her eyes; she didn't want to ruin her sister's special evening.

"Elphaba..." Nessa wheeled up to her sister, taking her hands into her own. "You'll find someone someday. You're beautiful, and don't listen to a word that Father or anyone else says. You're my sister, and I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too," Elphaba replied, planting a kiss on Nessa's forehead. "I'd better get out of sight, Boq should be here any minute."

Nessa frowned. "You don't have to shut yourself in, Boq's your friend too."

"I have to," Elphaba sighed. "Father wouldn't stand for me ruining his _precious little angel's _evening." And with that, she walked up to her room, shutting herself inside.

Nessa sighed. Why were she and Boq the only people who accepted Elphaba for who she was: a beautiful, kind, supportive, caring girl? Why couldn't their father love both of his daughters equally? Why did he only see Elphaba as a freak who killed his wife and crippled his youngest daughter? Before Nessa could wonder any longer, she heard a knock at the door. She wheeled herself towards the door and opened it to see Boq standing in the doorway, with something behind his back. He told Nessa to close her eyes, which she did, and when she opened them, Boq was kneeling before her, presenting her with a red rose. Nessa gasped.

"Oh, Boq!" she exclaimed, holding out her arms. "It's so beautiful!"

"I've seen something more beautiful," said Boq, his eyes locking with Nessa's as he climbed into her arms. He then put the rose in Nessa's hair, where it fit beautifully amongst her brown locks. "So... nice place."

"Yeah," said Nessa. "I'll show you my room if you want..."

Boq had just opened his mouth when Nessa's father had come down the stairs, having heard Boq call. "Ah, you must be Boq! Frex Thropp, nice to meet you, my beautiful little girl's told me so much about you," he said in a rush, smiling at Boq and shaking his hand. "Why don't you come in, I'm sure you'd love to see around the house?"

"I was just going to show him, Father."

"Oh, okay then. ELPHABA!" Frex called. "Come here and carry your sister up to her room, and afterwards, come and do your chores, and be quick about it!" he growled. Nessa shook her head.

"No, no, it's alright, Mr. Thropp, I'll take her," said Boq. "I'm used to it, I've been carrying her the last two weeks, besides, you love being in my arms, don't you Nessa?"

"Yes, it's so wonderful," said Nessa, as Boq scooped her up into his stong arms. Nessa really did love this; she felt like a fairytale princess being carried by a brave hero who was protecting her from a dragon. In Boq's arms, Nessa felt protective and safe.

"Okay then, I'll come with you," said Frex, leading the way. He beckoned for Boq to come up the stairs first, showing them his own room with a portrait of his late wife, Melena, on the bedside table. Boq also noticed what appeared to be a family portrait of Frex, Melena and baby Elphaba in Melena's arms. However, to Nessa's horror and Boq's confusion, Elphaba's picture had been torn out and replaced by a picture of Nessa taken when she was a baby. It was poorly fixed, and Boq could see straight away that it was not one whole picture. When Boq had asked how Melena had died, Frex had said it was "a tragic death," and of course blamed it on Elphaba. Boq was even more confused.

"Don't go in there!" Frex yelled worriedly, as Boq tried to open the door to another room. Boq was even _more _confused, "Err, that's our gas room... it's got poison gas in it," he made up, but Boq wasn't falling for it. How likely was there to be poison gas in Munchkinland? He opened the door to find a tidy but dismal-looking room. Nearly everything was black, dark blue, or grey, and it was full of shelves, neat and tidy with books. In the corner sat Elphaba, her nose buried in a book. She looked up, gave Boq a small wave and immediately ran out of the room the moment she saw her father, who was giving her a stern look. Boq was _even more _confused.

"Right, that's it for now Boq, and surely you don't want to see the bathroom?" Frex said, only to have all three of them burst into laughter. "But of course, we've saved the best until last. Nessa's room is just up the next flight of stairs. I'll make you a cup of coffee when you're ready?"

"Yes, thank you," said Boq, immediately proceeding to carry Nessa up the stairs. When he reached Nessa's room, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the biggest, most beautiful room he'd ever seen, and what made it more beautiful was the large glass doors at the end that lead to a large balcony. Boq carried Nessa outside and laid her down, before sitting down himself. Boq knew that the stars in the night sky formed beautiful patterns, but he knew what was more beautiful: this wonderful girl next to him. He put his arm around her and sighed. "Wow, everything's so beautiful out here."

"Sure is," said Nessa. "Even you."

Boq smiled, before turning to Nessa with a confused expression on his face. "Nessa?" he saked curiously, "your father's been acting strange today, it seems he feels embarrased to have Elphaba around him, or even in his life. What's going on?"

Nessa sighed. "If I tell you, Boq, you must promise not to tell anyone else."

Boq took his girlfriend's hand into his own. "You have my promise."

"Okay," said Nessa, taking a deep breath. "When Mother was still carrying me, Father was worried that I'd turn out green, so he made Mother chew milk flowers day and night, and he made her chew them a _lot_. But I came out too soon, my little legs all tangled, and Mother never woke up. Elphaba blames it on herself, she said that none of that would have happened if she was born green, or even born at all."

"That was no way her fault!" Boq exclaimed. "That was his own fault, making your mother chew those milk flowers all the time, so he's the one to blame! And he treats Elphaba like scum, for no reason, why I'll show him! I'll kick his ass!"

"Boq!" Nessa hissed. "Ssh, he'll hear you! Besides, you don't have to do that, even though it was very brave of you to say that. Elphaba isn't very good with compliments, but hopefully she'll realise it wasn't her fault and that she really is beautiful, you just have to look at things closer to see their true beauty." She sighed, before turning to Boq. "Boq, do you love me?"

"Forever and always," he replied. "I want you to always know that, whatever happens, I will always be by your side, and I'll always love you."

There was silence for a few seconds, and suddenly the two young lovers' lips met halfway, before closing in to form a soft, romantic kiss.

**That was Chapter 2!!! Please R&R! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


End file.
